Welcome To The Rasoelan! Reader Insert
by Rasoelan
Summary: Well! As you all know... This is READER INSERT. *Sparta pose* Anyways! Firstly, if you want to understand the development of the story, please read all the pages. PLEASE DO IT. I WOULD HUG YOU.
1. Author's Note!

**A/N:** PLEASE READ! ( You: Nope. *Clicks to Next Page* )

I made a Reader Insert and you will be in EVERY Anime. I think... XD

Ahem! RASOELAN is a Federation. It works to make the opossite Federation (The WAAUFLOFI's) to make stop from sending virus into the portals they have made.

PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY.  
-Or you won't, I don't really care. XD- THEN YOU CAN GO AND READ THE STORY.

You are the new character! Aaand I will make you go into Naruto, Hetalia, Sword Art Online and such Anime world's. I re-wrote Naruto's story, like, his father is alive and everyone dead else is alive, ehuhehuheheheh. Why? Because I can, and I enjoy doing it. Like a boss. I will try my best to not make characters OOC.

**Rasoelanby:****Gülşah**** /****Miss Rasoelan**


	2. Welcome To The Rasoelan! -About RSEA-

A/N: Firstly, I have to apologize for my 'Awesome Accent'...And I am not that funny so please don't kill me because of my asdfgh humour. ( Yay for Kawaii British Accent ! *Gets hit by 'Murican people* ) Anyways! I put some of my friend's name to here as a request. And lol, you will see some dialogs about Anime.

!-!-!- IMPORTANT THINGS ABOUT RSEA! IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY, PLEASE READ THE WRITING FIRST -!-!-!

「 **ROOM 60** 」

⇛ Reading The Fingerprint ⇚

Diagnosed **▶ "B0SS" ◄**

||| || | PLEASE ENTER THE PASSWORD | || |||

**Password: [ *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *** ]**  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
**CORRECT**

THE LOCK IS UNLOCKED

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENTERING ROOM**

**Document No: ◣ [ 1 ] ◥  
Document Name: ◣ [ THE RASOELAN ]◥  
Document Style: ◣ [ VOCAL ] ◥**

| DOCUMENT IS OPENING |

| Loading...Loading...Loading... |

| DOCUMENT IS: OPENED |

| VOCAL IS: OPENED |

| Degree Of Loudness: → RAISING ← ▁ ▂ ▃ ▅ ▆ ▇ |

| Degree Of Bass: → LOWERING ← ▇ ▆ ▅ ▃ ▂ ▁ |

- - - READY - - -

.

**.**

**.**

- - - STARTING - - -

.

.  


" **What Federation Rasoelan Does:** Federation Rasoelan works to make cyber-attack's stop. But actually, The Federation Rasoelan works to project the last Aurora's and use them to get power to defeat the enemy's that who tries to get Aurora's and use it for not-oh-so-good things.

**About The Virtual World and About The Portals:** Virtual World is a world which is made of Grapichs and HTML Code's. In the Virtual World, the students ,who has been studying, enters into the world with the permission of their Muellim, ( Means Master/Teacher/Sensei, what you call it. ) and starts to train in there. Exams are made in the Virtual World as well.

**BOSS:** Boss works to make papperwork and give missions to the Team's. Creates clones, and gives them power with the Aurora Ball.

**LEVELS OF THE RASOELAN**

_- Shimooshi:_ The first and weakest level of Rasoelan. The age limit is between 13-15.

_- Zhong:_ The second level of Rasoelan. The age limit is between: 16-18.

_- Daimi:_ The third level of Rasoelan. The age limit is between: 19-21.

_- Qaran:_ The fourth level of Rasoelan. The age limit is between: 22-24.

_- Kolge:_ The fifth and strongest level of Rasoelan. The age limit is between: 25-30.

** SQUADS IN RASOELAN **

_- Antibiotic:_ The Squad for Shimooshi's.

**Divisions:** # Fi, # Khi, # Psi, # Omega.

_- Walking Warriors:_ The Squad for Zhong's.

**Divisions:** # Ro, # Sigma, # Taf, # İpsilon.

_- New Forcers:_ The Squad for Daimi's.

**Divisions:** # Ni, # Ksi, # Omikron, # Pi.

_- Blue Toxic:_ The Squad for Qaran's.

**Divisions:** # İota, # Kapa, # Lamda, # Mi.

_- Hard Targets:_ The Squad for Kolge's.

**Divisions:** # Alpha, # Beta, # Delta, # Omega.

[ EVERY DIVISION CAN GET 5 PERSON ]

I will only show you Alpha Division and BOSS, the other agents are in the other documents.

**# BOSS**

**Aleyna :** The BOSS of Rasoelan Federation. She is from Turkey. Has normal long, brown hair and brown eyes. But wears a hijab, so, you won't see her hair until she sleeps. Wears glasses, in love with her computer and cannot live without her coffee. Likes to make sarcastic comments to the people/events around her. Her weaknesses is her glasses. Cannot stare at people's eyes without her glasses. ( because she always glares lol ) Works with HTML codes and creates 3D models into the Virtual World she has created. Always wears a poker face or a deadpan face.

**# ALPHA**

**Melody :** The 'Party-Freak' in the team. Melody is from America. Has short, dirty yellow hair and green eyes. Likes to wear dresses and obessed with pink things. Most of her friends call her 'Pinkie-Pie' because of her behaviours. Speaks in a mixed Texas/American accent, but it only annoys Alex more and more. Her hobby is to shout at Alex about 'How weirdo she is'. Likes to chilling around Kaira and watching Twilight. She is good at sports but not smart... The Guardian Of WATER Aurora.

**Sheda :** The 'Normal One' in the team The She is the most normal person in here we can say? Yes, yes we can. Sheda is from Ireland. She has weavy, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Likes wearing Victorian Clothes. She never uses abbreviation, like, don't and do not or wouldn't and would not. She is mostly around Madeline or Zack. It is almost impossible to get her mad or sad. Maks clever comments and thinks twice before saying something. The Guardian Of FIRE Aurora.

**Zack :** The 'Only Male' in the team. ( Zack: *Sobs* ) Zack is from Iceland. He has short ( long hair is not good with boys- *Inner Self: "But your favorite character is Neji.." * ..Shut up inner self. ) blonde hair and blue eyes. He is always in a funny war with Kaira. Acts Tsundere-Ish and own a Puffin Plushie. The Guardian Of LIGHTING Aurora.

**Madeline :** The 'Soft One' in the team. Madeline is from Canada. She has long, curly, black hair and black eyes. She is the one who has a very sof voice and who is very, I mean VERY nice to others. She owns medical powers. Maddie owns a French accent and sometimes it makes Melody shiver. Likes watching soap opera's and reading romance books. ( We are talking about a French girl..Right...? ) She is the only one who can calm Zack down. The Guardian Of WIND Aurora.

**Kaira :** The 'Random One' in the team. Kaira is from Germany, she is half Prussian. She has long, brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hands are always cold. Likes to annoy Zack and Sheda. You can see her having funny dialogs with Melody at their break times. Knows how to crack someone up or make them smile or laugh. She is a mixed geek/otaku/four eyes. ( A/N: Guys, Geek means 'Computer nerd' and Nerd means 'Smart-ass' . Okay? XD ) Likes watching Dexter, Doctor Hannible, Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Who. She is the best friend of Alex. The Guardian Of EARTH Aurora.

**# RSEA ANGELS -Special Team-**

**RSEA ANGELS** are the first Models of BOSS. They own 4 Aurora inside them. Those 4 Aurora are created in Labs by Doctor Denise. The Aurora's are:

Rainbow, Electric, Sound and Animal.

Animal is like, you can get a bird's wings or talking/understanding animals.

**RSEA ANGELS -Characters with short information-**

**Rachel:** The owner of Rainbow Aurora. She is French. The most smart girl in Rasoelan.

**Ella:** The owner of Electric Aurora. She is Swedish. The aggressive one.

**Sonya:** The owner of Sound Aurora. She is Austrian. The leader.

**Anette:** The owner of Animal Aurora. She is Italian. The cute-dummy one.

A Note From The BOSS: I wanted their names to be Rachel, Sonya, Ella and Anette. Because If you take their names' first two letters;

Rachel

Sonya

Ella

Anette

you find a Rasoelan. And I wanted their team's name to be RSEA, because, you know, the special team and their first letters suits with the Federation's name and...It looks like the the Shortened version of Rasoelan...So yeah... "

THIS IS **RASOELAN**!

**A/N:** I took Rachel / Ella / Melody / Zack and Kaira from my friend's names. Those names fitted everything perfectly, and Kaira ( My friend ) helped me to get the names. Thanks for her from here! Actually I am not even sure if someone is going to read my writings lol.

Another Note From Author-san: LOL I am sure no one ever has read this page. Anyways... *Flips table and leaves*


	3. Going To The First Mission!

**A/N:** Okay! I just want to say that I am only 13 years old and this is my first fanfiction. But! Please tell me if my story is good, or not, and why? I really need to improve my writing. Oh, and one more thing! Please don't forget comment. ^_^

**NOTE:**

- ( insert sentence here ) - is the opposite person's saying who is talking through the phone.

" ( insert sentence here ) " is the normal dialog.

**AND! PLEASE READ THE FIRST PAGE WHICH IS ABOUT RASOELAN, IT WILL HELP YOU TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY'S DEVELOPMENT.**

▰▱▰▱⁅ [ | ⁂ | ] ⁆ ┊ **Scene ▶ Home - Time ▶ 04:17 a.m. - Weather ▶ Cloudy - Place ▶ Turkey/Sivas - Sounds ▶ Telephone talking, walking, dressing, key/door noises **┊ ⁅ [ | ⁂ | ] ⁆ ▰▱▰▱

You woke up and winced as your phone started to ring in an annoying tone. '_What the hell...? It's 4 in the morning...' _you thought as you reached for your phone while yawning. As you picked up the pone, you put your free hand onto your forehead and hold the phone close to your ear, then you answered.

"...Hello...? **[ Name ] **is talking...?" you said lazily.

-U-Uuh, hello **[ Name ]** ? I'm really sorry for waking you up so early in the morning, but BOSS wanted to see you in her office immediately..!- the nervous voice answered through the phone.

You recognized your teammate's voice, Deborah. You sighed, _'Another annoying mission...' _

"Uhm...Okay, but, why...?" You said while rubbing your left eye.

-Because- BOSS wanted you and other two people to go to a mission...-

Yep, you knew it. "What is the mission about?" You asked while using your low morning energy to push yourself up with the help of your free hand, and sat up in your bed. ( Sorry, long sentence, I have read too much of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books, I think... ) Denise took the phone from Deborah's hands, and you heard a -Geez! You are asking too much question! Come here already!-

"Okay, okay. Calm down, sheesh. Coming."

-Okay. Be fast.- Then he hung up.

_'Well, let's get changed_ then...' You got out of your bed and stood up, then flipped into your **[ Favorite Colour ] **slippers before you put the phone onto the table which was standing next to your bed. You walked towards to your closet and opened it while thinking, _'What should I wear...?...But wait...It is rainy today so... It won't be a problem.' _Wait, what? You already had your team's uniform, and Rasoelan wanted you to wear it but nothing else. It wasn't fancy looking, it was simple but fine for you.

You wore your Beta uniforms and fixed your **[ Height ] **, **[ Hair Colour ] **hair into a ponytail. You looked at yourself at your body mirror and thought, _'Well, that would work.' _. You quickly got out of your door and went downstairs. Your eyes searched for your house's and your car's keys. Then you noticed the keys that was laying onto the kitchen's table, since the kitchen's door was open, you could see the table from the position you were in right now. You quickly stepped into the kitchen and took the keys while yawning. _'Seriously, who would go to a mission in a time like that...?' _you thought and sighed.

You quickly got out of your home, of course not before checking if the windows were closed. Yes, yes the windows were closed. You closed the door and locked it 4-5 times. Why? Because you were a Rasoelan agent, and maybe, I said maybe, there was someone who knew your Rasoelan ID. And it wasn't safe for you. So, you had to be careful in everyway. You checked if there was someone on the street- Wait, why were you checking anyways? There shouldn't be any people on street at a time like that... At least you thought.

You opened your** [ Colour ]** car's door, and get in before chcking last time if there was anyone around. After being fully sure, you went to Original RSEA Building.

**[ (*) TIME SKIP |****_ - _**_After 27 Minutes_**_- | _**** ]**

▰▱▰▱⁅ [ | ⁂ | ] ⁆ ┊ **Scene ▶ RSEA Building - Time ▶ 04:44 a.m. - Weather ▶ Cloudy - Place ▶ Turkey/Sivas - Sounds ▶ Talking, walking, door noises, button/paper noises, machine/entering sounds **┊ ⁅ [ | ⁂ | ] ⁆ ▰▱▰▱

_' So early in the morning - - - I DIDN'T EVEN HAD MY BREAKFAST FOR LORD'S SAKE.' _you thought while analyseing ( of course, if that's a word ) your RSEA ID Card to the machine that was standing next to the Login door. There was not much people in there yet, because it was too early but there was still a few people who was taking care of the building's safety. You glanced over the stand which was solding Turkish Bagel, black tea, coffee and things, since the BOSS was Turkish, it was normal. You walked over there and bough 1 bagel and a glass of tea. Then you rushed over the elevator and pushed it's button with your nose; since your hands were full. After entering to the elevator, you took a bite of the bagel, then held it with your mouth before you got out of the elevator and took some filees that guard lead to you then walked towards the BOSS's office, and opened the door without knocking it- what? You were holding a lot of files with your one hand and your other hand was already busy with holding a glass of black tea.

BOSS jumped slightly and turned around in her chair to see you. Her eyes' under was looking like it was painted with pale purple, and her eyes were red from staring at the computer screen without blinking for a long time. She wasn't wearing her hijab, since you were a girl and she didn't allow males into her room when she didn't have hijab on. So it wasn't a problem-it wasn't the first time you saw her hairs anyways.

You saluted with your hand which was still holding the file that guard lead to you and said, "**[ Name ] [ Surname ] **from BETA is here to unlock Quest 3715, sir!" then put your hand down. You walked towards her desk and put the files onto the desk, then took a step back.

BOSS nodded slightly while picking the files up and opening it, then checking at some writings with bored eyes. Then closed the file and sighed, "More paperworks, huh?" she said while combing her hands together and raising her head to see your face. "Yeah, I know, I called you and others..." she mumbled in a calm tone that you can hear. Wait- she said _others_? There is going to be other people in the mission? ...Wait wait. Deborah already told you. Didn't she?

"Yes, yes there will be two more agent with you." She paused, "Wait a minute, please." Then she leaned down and just did something there, you couldn't see her because her desk was big, and she was under the table. Then you saw her sitting up, but now, she was wearing her hijab.

"All done. OK Kaira, Zack, you can come in, you don't have to hide. I know you are there." she said while combing her hands together again. _'How...How did she...'_ you thought and two agent came in, one of them was a female and the other one was a male-but wasn't Kaira a male name...? So was Zack, but oh well...

"So...How are you doin', BOSS ? Uhm...Ve vere **[1] **just passing by, you know...Hehe..." the female said while rubbing back of her neck, smiling.

"Uh...Well..." he paused a little, "It was all Kaira's fault." the male said with a straight face and pointed his finger towards the nervous female standing next to him.

"W-WAS-?! NEIN! **[2] **HE IS LYING." she said while pointing back to him. Obviously, she was German. BOSS sighed, "I don't really care about what is whose fault, you know. And Zack, can you close the door, please?" as she said, the male-Zack, closed the door. _'So the girl is Kaira...Hilarious.'_

"I would like to intoduce you to your partner in this mission, **[ Name ] [ Surname ]**." she said.

Kaira looked at you and smiled, then walked towars you and held her and towards you, "Hallo, frau!** [3]** I am Kaira Gökseelha! I am sure ve vill **[4]** be a good team!" she said and closed her eyes while giving you a toothy smile. You held her hand and shake, you smiled while nodding slightly. Then someone pushed her aside and held your hand while shaking it., "Hallo **[5]** ma'am, I am Zack Daniel. Nice to meet you." Zack said with a straight face. You blinked then smiled and nodded.

"Well, if your meeting is over, let's unlock the mission. I want you three to go to Rachel, she will explain you about mission's details and about the new portal she and I have created. Her lab is in the end of the corridor." the BOSS said.

"Yes, sir." you all said and BOSS fixed her glasses, "...Why am I telling Rachel's laboratory anyways? You have been working in RSEA for years. You should know where is Rachel's laboratory, right? Anyways, now, shoo." she said and you all nodded and left there. _'Okaaay...? She is being weird...Wait, this is perfectly normal for her._' you thought and sweatdropped mentally.

"Sheesh, BOSS is so stubborn," Kaira said while crossing her arms.

"But she is smarter than you, idiot." Zack said with a smug look.

"Vha **[6]**-You-BLONDIE." Kaira said and they started to fight in background while you sigh and give the entering password for Rachel's laboratory.

" Password ; Correct. " the machine said in a robotic-girl tone and the iron door opened.

"You can come in," a female voice said. You all looked each other before entering into the lab.

▰▱▰▱⁅ [ | ⁂ | ] ⁆ ┊ **Scene ▶ RSEA Building / Rachel's Lab - Time ▶ 04:50 a.m. - Weather ▶ Cloudy - Place ▶ Turkey/Sivas - Sounds ▶ Walking, talking, machine noises **┊ ⁅ [ | ⁂ | ] ⁆ ▰▱▰▱

_'Woah...The lab is...Big...Just...Wow...' _you thought as you looked around.

" 'ello **[7]**, it was Kaira, Zack and **[ Name ]** , am I right?" the same feminine voice said and you turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was a girl, _of course_ and she had long, very long brown hair.

"My name is Rachel, and this is Anette." she said while showing the ravenette girl with her un-gloved hand.

_'Anette...? It sounds like...Smurfette.'_ you thought before smiling slightly at this thought.

"Ciao** [8] **, y'all~! I'm Anette~ I'm Italian~ I hope we can get well along~ " the ravenette said with a warm smile on her face while waving at you three.

"I 'ave **[9]** already told them your name..." Rachel said with a sigh.

"But you only said my name, Rachie~" Anette said with a childish pout on her face.

"Don't call me Rachie! You know my name, simp **[10] **!" Rachel said before turning to you, "...Anywa-"

"OK Rachie~"

"SHUT UP FOR DEAR LORD'S SAKE." Rachel hissed at Anette and turned to you.

"Sigh, anyways. I want to explain you about the protal, first. As you know, we 'ave **[11]** made a lot of Anime portals. Right? Such as S.A.C. **[12]** Well! This one is an Anime portal as well, but, I 'ave **[13]** changed the storyline this time. The bad things are turning into good things, like events and people. Everything was going perfect, but the Waauflofi'ssent a virus into the portal. And they are going to harm people. I and BOSS tried to delete the virus, but it was imposible. So, we want you to go to the portal and kill the Waauflofi Agents." Rachel said.

"Wait...K-Kill them?...Like, really, killing someone?" you said in a nervous tone since you hadn't killed someone yet.

"Yes, you will basically kill them. Oh! And one more thing. You watched Naruto, right?" Rachel said in a calm tone and you all nodded before pausing a little.

"Good. You will see the benefit of watcing Anime. Believe it~" she said and shoved you three into the portal capsule, then she started to write some codes onto the black screen. The letters were green, and you were in a transparent capsule, so you was able to see them.

"RANE** [14] **, scan agent 2-1 ( you ) , 1-5 ( Kaira ) and 1-3 ( Zack )." The ground under you started to turn around and a white circle-laser scanned around your bodies, then yours, Kaira's and Zack's 3D models appeared on the screen. Then the 3D models' clothes changed into a different style, which you couldn't tell.

"Virtualization!" Rachel said loudly and pressed onto a button which meant 'enter' in the simple keyboard language. You gasped quietly when saw a very strong lilac-blue light and then everything went black...

**Ve vere [1] = ****_We were_**[ German Accent ]

**Nein [2] = ****_No_**[ German ]

**Hallo, frau [3] = ****_Hello, miss/girl/ma'am_**[ German ]

**Ve vill [4] = ****_Ve vill _**[ German Accent ]

**Hallo [5] = ****_Hello_**[ Icelandic ]

**Vha [6] = ****_Wha_**[ German Accent ]

**'Ello [7] = ****_Hello_**[ French Accent ]

**Ciao [8] = ****_Hello _**[ Italian ]

**'ave [9] = ****_Have_**[ French Accent ]

**Simp [10] = ****_Stupid _**[ French ]

**'ave [11] = ****_Have_**[ French Accent ]

**S.A.C. [12] = ****_Ghost In the Shell Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG Manga/Anime © Masamune Shirow / Production I.G / Kenji Kamiyama_** [ Anime Series ]

**'ave [13] = ****_Have_**[ French Accent ]

**RANE [14] =** _**The computer brain's name that BOSS and Rachel have made to enter into the protals that they have created.**_ [ Computer / Machine ]

**A/N:** It was really fun to add accents. Anyways! End of first chapter! It was short but I hope you like it! Please don't forget to review! ( ' u ' )/

**ALL RASOELAN THING BY © ME**

**Reader-chan © You **( ...Or not? /shot )


End file.
